Eternal Love
by Doomed Rock'n'Roller
Summary: Just a little story, I wrote to help with Writer's Block. Basically, Yami goes back to Egypt, and Tea's heartbroken, see what happens! One-shot! Yami-Tea


Eternal Love

By: Queen InsanityRating: PG

A/N Hey, A little story to help me through my Writer's Block, PITY ME!!!! Lol. Clears throat Anyhoo, this story is about how Yami/Atemu goes back to Egypt. Tea's heart is heartbroken and can't get over Atem, until a surprise visit from Atem helps her realize that dwelling on the past is pointless. Atem's visit was supposed to help her move on, but instead allows her feelings for him increase. The story is in Tea's POV.

Start the ficcy!

Eternal Love

_We stood there to watch him pass through the stone to his other home, Ancient Egypt. At the last minute, I cried out: " No Atem!" He looked back for a split second and gave a brief smile in my direction. Then walked through the seemingly solid rock, then was gone._

I woke up sweating, and tears streaming down my face. It had been 2 months since he left. And ever since then, I'd been dreaming about that night. Yami & Yugi had gathered all the Sennen Items: the Puzzle, the Necklace, the Rod, the Eye, the Ring, the Scale, and the Ankh, and had all the Egyptian God Cards: Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Atem had traveled to Egypt to put the Items in the stone that had held the Items, then came back to Domino City with the stone and had it taken to the museum where we first met Ishizu. He held the God Cards in front of the stone that was engraved in Marik's back, along with the items in the rock with Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and me behind him, waiting to say good-bye. Electricity had come down and hit the Pharaoh's Memory Rock and the rock turned liquidly as a portal to Egypt. I tried to be brave, but after he left, I sank to my knees sobbing. Yugi, who had known about my crush on Atem, sank beside me and put his arms around me, trying to comfort me. Big Brother Mode had kicked in for Joey, who also put his arms around me, gently rocking me back and forth, also trying to console me. Tristan, like the ignorant idiot he is, just stood to the side, watching us. After a while, we went home. That was 2 months ago, now if anyone brought him up, someone would change the subject. Joey and Tristan were not as funny as they used to be, Yugi was more downfallen, not as cheerful, I changed most of all, nowhere near as perky, I listened to more depressing songs, like by Evanescence, sometimes Linkin Park. I was moping, crying all the time. Everyone close to me, tried to help me to become my old self, but nothing worked. The only thing that would work would be a surprise visit from him. But the chances of that were slim to none. But I had the tiniest glimmer of hope that he would show.

Yugi wasn't winning at duels as much: he was winning more like 95 instead of 99. It's needless to say Yami's leaving had affected us all.

Back to the present, I had woken up crying and sweating; I had decided to go for a walk. It was about 2:00 in the morning, so I didn't bother about changing clothes; I just grabbed a blanket and walked out into the cold. I was towards the park, when I saw lot of gold lights, 'Hmm, fireflies must be outside tonight.' I thought as I took of running towards the lights. 'But weird, It's cold and its been raining all this week.' I finally reached where the lights were and that's when I noticed that they weren't fireflies at all but tiny little sparkles forming a human body shape. Before I could do anything, the sparkles vanished and in they're place was _Atemu. _I dropped to my knees in shock. "Atemu?" I said hoarsely. He simply nodded. I stood up and ran to him to hug him. My head in his chest, I could take in his scent: cinnamon, spicy-like. I inwardly chuckled, because he had always hated spices, cinnamon or otherwise. So how he managed to have that scent was beyond me. "Um, Atem?" I asked hesitantly. "Hmm?" he pulled me away from his warmth to look me straight in the eye. "Don't mind my being blunt, but what are you doing here?" I asked. He chuckled. " I missed this world, so my magicians and I decided to look around for a spell that would let me come back here for a little while." He explained. " How long are you staying here?" I asked, even though I knew the answer already. " Only for a few minutes." He said it sadly. I nodded, with tears forming. "Atem, I never got the chance to tell you this but I lo-" Atemu put his finger on my lips to silence me. " Don't say it, if you do, you'll never be able to let go." He whispered to me softly. I nodded slowly. So _that_ was why he here, to try and help me to let go of my feelings for him, not to tell me that he returns my feelings. "Yami?" I said, calling him by his old name. He smiled. "Please, just once…" I trailed, knowing he would pick up what I meant. "Consider this a good-bye gift." He whispered to me as he leant down. I closed my eyes in anticipation. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his soft, full lips met mine, I felt electricity up and down my spine. He went a little deeper, asking for admittance. I gladly gave him entrance. This was it, my dream had finally come true, being kissed by the one I loved with all my heart. Our tongues pranced all around, fighting for dominance, Atem gained victory. We stayed like that for a few minutes, kissing with all we had. Hesitantly, we broke apart, Atemu taking a hesitant step back. "I love my dear Tea." He said softly as he began to fade away back into those tiny sparkles. While we were conversing, and kissing, my blanket had dropped to the ground. Now I didn't need it, because I felt warm all over. I picked up my blanket, after Atem had faded away. Those tears that I had held back, now flooded over bathing my face. I slowly walked back to my house, remembering every second of what just happened. I unlocked my door with the key in my pocket, but I didn't put it there, which was weird because I didn't lock it. On the door, was a little note that said: " Can't be to careful –signed You Know Who" And I did know who did it. I draped my blanket over my couch, and trudged upstairs. I lay down on my bed and knew right then and there that I would never love another guy like I loved Atemu, my pharaoh, Ruler of Ancient Egypt, and Ruler of my heart. I dragged my light sheet over my body, because that warmth had still not left. I lay my head on my pillow, knowing that I would finally have a good sleep. "I love you my Pharaoh Atemu, Ruler of my heart." I murmured as sleep hit me full force.

End of Story

A/N WAHHH!!! OMG!! That's so poetic, I can't believe I actually wrote that!!! What do you think? Do you think it's sad, beautiful, romantic, or D. all of the above? Oh, this is a one-shot deal, so no more chappies!!! Anyways, L8er days!

grabs some old clothes with holes, and raggedy looking, and throws them on, and makes herself look like a beggar, and holds up a box Reviews for the authoress?


End file.
